The Other Girl in New Orleans
left | writer = Michael Russo & Michael Narducci | director = Kellie Cyrus | previous = Out of the Easy | next = Savior }} is the eighth episode of the third season of The Originals and the fifty-second episode of the series overall. Summary TROUBLE IN CRESCENT CITY – After learning that Cami's life is in danger and Aurora may be to blame, Klaus is forced to engage in another one of her devious games and follows a series of clues she’s left behind for him. Meanwhile, Elijah, Freya and Hayley take drastic measures against Tristan when they discover he holds a valuable piece of information they need. Elsewhere, Aya gives Marcel an ultimatum that leaves him with a difficult decision to make, while tensions between Hayley and Jackson cause her to reevaluate her involvement in Mikaelson family matters. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire (credit only) *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith (credit only) *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Nathan Parsons as Jackson Kenner *Andrew Lees as Lucien Castle *Oliver Ackland as Tristan de Martel *Rebecca Breeds as Aurora de Martel *Tracy Ifeachor as Aya Trivia *This is the fifth episode of ''The Originals'' to refer to New Orleans in the title; Girl in New Orleans being the first, Reigning Pain in New Orleans being the second, The Battle of New Orleans being the third and I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans being the fourth. Continuity * Aya was last seen in ''Beautiful Mistake''. Behind the Scenes Cultural References Quotes |-|Promo= : Aurora (to Camille): "Poor dear. Still sleeping." : Klaus (to Lucien): "She took Camille as leverage because I have her beloved brother. Well, it'll be the last mistake she ever makes!" : Tristan (to Elijah and Freya): "Aurora will take from you what you seek." : Elijah '(to 'Hayley): "Bon Appétit." |-|Extended Promo= : Aurora (to Camille): "Aww....Poor dear. Still sleeping." : Klaus (to Lucien): "She took Camille as leverage because I have her beloved brother. Well, it'll be the last mistake she ever makes!" : Tristan (to Elijah and Freya): "She will take from you what you seek." : Lucien (to Klaus): "Let Cami die!" : Aurora (to Camille): "Nik had better give me what I want." : Elijah '(to 'Hayley): "Bon Appétit." |-| Sneak Peak= : Lucien: "Not a fan of knocking are we?" : Klaus: "I afford courtesy to those in my good graces. You've fallen short." : Lucien: "Which is why I called you here. The whole Cami situation has gotten a tad out of hand." : Klaus: "Out of your hand! You put her in danger!" : Lucien: "I put her in protective custody. Her decision to leave was rather ill advised. See for yourself." : Lucien: "I would say that this does not bode well for your friend Camille." : Klaus: "Aurora is upset because I have her beloved brother. She took Camille as leverage. Well, it'll be the last mistake she ever makes!" Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 3x08 Promo "The Other Girl in New Orleans" (HD) The Originals 3x08 Extended Promo "The Other Girl in New Orleans" (HD) The Originals 3x08 "The Other Girl in New Orleans" Sneak Peek 1 (sub ita) Pictures TO3x08-01.jpg TO3x08-02.jpg TO3x08-03.jpg TO3x08-04.jpg TO3x08-05.jpg TO3x08-06.jpg TO3x08-07.jpg TO3x08-08.jpg References See also Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Three